Dan Or Danny?
by The Bloodless
Summary: Dan's back but he's emotionally unstable for being trapped in the Fenton thermos for a month in nothing but darkness. What happens when Dan and Danny switch bodies? Will Danny finally understand why Dan is the way he is and why he did everything he did, or will Dan be the one being no-one can or ever will understand? Set before Phantom Planet. Full summery inside.
1. Dan's Escape

**Set before Phantom Planet, humor, angst, family, friendship, hurt &amp; comfort.**

**Dan's back but he's emotionally unstable for being trapped in the Fenton thermos for a month in nothing but darkness and nothing to do but think about old memories, the whole reason why he did everything he did was to get rid of those very memories. What happens when Dan and Danny switch bodies? Will Danny finally understand why Dan is the way he is and why he did everything he did, or will Dan be the one being no-one can or ever will understand? How will Dan get on with being in Danny's body and living his life? School, friends, Sam, family, bullies, Valerie, ghosts, Danny's secrete, Nasty Burger field trip, memories, Clockwork, unexpected trip to the ghost zone, his clone? And will Danny want to keep Dan's powers?...The strongest powers in all of the ghost zone...and beyond... **

**I hope you enjoy reading it cause I had fun writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters :( **

** Chapter 1: Dan's Escape.**

All was quiet in Clockworks tower, well except for the ticking of all the clocks of past, present and future. Clockwork was talking with two of the observants…again. Well it was more like a loud argument, and the argument was over killing a monstrous being that lived outside of time and space. And it was starting to get on the nerves of a resident ghost who was a prisoner in Clockworks domain.

"Would you shut your bloody cheese holes?! You are all getting on my last nerve!" Shouted a green and grey thermos that was situated on a table in the corner off the room.

"No. And you are a ghost you don't have nerves" Said one of the one eyed ghost.

"Don't have nerves" repeated the second in a slightly lower toned voice.

"It's a figure of speech! And why does one of you always have to repeat what the other one has just said? It is extremely annoying!" shouted the thermos.

"Calm down Daniel" said Clockwork in a soothing, but in Dan's mind; condescending manner.

"Don't tell me what to do moron! And my name is Dan, not Daniel! Not Danny! Not anything that stupid dweeb of my younger alternative self goes by! It's just Dan!" shouted Dan, the evil alternative future ghost of Danny Phantom, who thanks to Danny was now trapped in a Fenton thermos.

"Why do you even keep him alive? Just kill him, then all of time and space will be rid of him, it's in favour with everything, even your own existence so why won't you do it?" asked the first Observant.

"Why won't you do it?" asked the second Observant.

"I have my reasons" answered Clockwork.

"Cryptic as ever" said the second Observant.

Even though Dan could not see which Observant was speaking he recognised the lower toned voice of the second Observant.

"Wait did the second one speak and he wasn't repeating?" asked Dan in either confusion or in fear he was going mad….well madder than he already was.

"Yes. Well this is most intriguing" replied Clockwork, teasing the observants but at the same time trying to keep a serious voice and expression.

"CLOCKWORK!" shouted the two Observants.

"Oh keep you bloody eyes in their sockets, for crying out loud!" shouted Dan.

"KEEP OUT OF THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU BOY!" Shouted both the Observants in perfect sink.

"They do concern me if you are talking about KILLING ME" Dan growled.

"That will not happen since he is in my care" said Clockwork calmly.

And at that statement…Dan flipped out.

"Care? CARE! If this is your CARE then I don't want to know what your punishments are like. Do you know what it's like to be trapped in this God forsaken thermos for...I don't know how long, in nothing but darkness and hearing nothing but the sounds of ticking clocks and you lot arguing?!" Dan ranted.

As Dan was talking the Observants where blocking him out, but Clockwork looked a little worried.

"Time to prove your' worth Dan" Clockwork mumbled, no-one but Dan heard it.

"What?" asked a confused Dan, stopping his rant ignored by everybody in the room.

"3, 2, 1 poof" counted Clockwork.

And with that the thermos disappeared in a puff of green smoke, with Dan inside it.

The observants stared at the space the thermos had occupied not 10 seconds before, then slowly turned to the calm form of Clockwork floating over by his time windows seemingly oblivious to what had just occurred, Clockwork turned to the two observants and seen that their eyes were holding the question 'what just happened?'.

"All will be revealed in good time. But for now, would you care to observe the door" said Clockwork.

And with that the two observants faded away, back to their own domain. And Clockwork continued to watch his time windows as normal.

***Meanwhile***

Danny Phantom and Valerie Gray where fighting above the Nasty Burger, well more Valerie was shooting Danny while he tried to avoid the blast's.

"I haven't done anything! Why are you shooting at me?" asked Danny, fed up of fighting. He was only in ghost form to fly home quicker after spending his Sunday with Sam and Tucker, he just wanted to go home and hopefully get some sleep ready for school the next day, but could he catch a break? Of course not.

"Cause we're worst enemies, you ruined my life and you're a ghost" listed Valerie.

"YOU'RE not my worst enemy" stated Danny, shivering at the thought of Dan.

"Well you're mine. Argh, I wish your worst enemy was here right now, that way we could team up and finish you off!" shouted Valerie.

"So you have wished it so it shall be" said Desiree, popping out of nowhere. The sky where Danny and Valerie filled with a green smoke and then it disappeared with Desiree, there was only one thing wrong…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" shouted the thermos in Danny's hands, Danny jumped as he recognised the voice and on instinct threw the thermos away. But it hit Valerie and she caught it.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW, MY HEAD" whined the thermos loudly.

"What in the world?" mumbled Valerie; she looked at Danny who was frozen in fear, a look of terror across his face as he stared at the thermos fearfully. Valerie then remembered what she had just wished for and started to smirk at Danny.

"So this is your worst enemy, a thermos?" she asked in disbelief. Danny didn't reply still frozen in fear, he felt like someone was squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Helloooooooo? Clockwork? Annoying dudes? Anyone?" asked Dan, disorientated from the inside of the thermos.

"Ummmm, hello? Who's in there?" Valerie asked the thermos, glancing across at Danny occasionally.

"Uhhhhh, ok" mumbled the Dan, he was pretty sure he had no clue where he was. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Uhhhhh, Amity Park" replied Valerie.

"AMITY PARK!" Shouted Dan.

"Who are you?" asked Valerie.

"If you must know… It's bite my ectoplasm!" shouted Dan.

"If you answer this question, and give me the answer I want, I'll let you out, okay?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" said Dan absentmindedly, he just wanted to get out of the blasted thermos.

"Are you Danny Phantoms worst enemy?" she asked.

"I suppose so…Yes, yes I am" Dan answered.

"Now that's the answer I wanted to hear" said Valerie as she pressed the release button on the thermos.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" shouted Danny reaching out in front of him, towards Valerie as if trying to undo what she had just done.

"Yes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came the shout and evil laughter of Dan as he emerged from the thermos and his body became solid and visible through the smoke the thermos or Dan had made on his release.

"No…" whispered Danny, eyes wide in fright as his mind reeled at the sight of Dan and as he tried to think of a plan to help himself, and Valerie, to get out of the terrible, terrible mess.

"Miss me?" Dan asked arrogantly, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, smirking at Danny.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn... What will happen next?... Fight? Who will win? Running? Who will run? Who knows?... I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought. This is my first Fan Fic for who knows how long so be gentle... Hehe :) **

**Hopefully I will post the next chapter soon, soooooo see you peeps and have a great day :) I'm off to work see ya :D**

**The Bloodless xxx**


	2. Fight?

**Back again! And with chapter 2! What will happen?... Well read on my good people and find out!**

**Thank you to Lovesbugsalot, Invader Johnny and mERCURIALdESTINY****for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it :) And thank you to everyone who followed and/or favourited this story, very much appreciated, Thank you again :)**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this, as I had fun writing it :)**

**Warning: Violence, mentioned death and attempted suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters. Sadly.**

**Chapter Two: Fight?**

_"__Miss me?" Dan asked arrogantly, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, smirking at Danny._

Danny swallowed hard, hoping to dislodge the lump that had made its way into his throat at the sight of his alternative self. Praying that he could come up with a plan, and very very soon.

Dan floated in the air, just in front and to the side of Valerie but directly in front of Danny but about 10 feet away from him. Dan relished at the sight of his younger counter part frozen in fear at the mere sight of him, it made his smirk even wider.

Dan and Danny had locked gazes and neither of them would look away from each other, Dan trying to intimidate Danny with his stare and Danny trying to gather himself up and project as much confidence, real or not, as he could from his eyes to try and prove that he wasn't scared, not just to Dan but to himself as well. But suddenly the two Phantoms were forced to look behind Dan at Valerie as she spoke interrupting their 'moment'.

"I order you to fight Phantom Ghost. But I want to be the one to end him" said Valerie darkly, looking directly at Dan as she spoke.

Valerie was completely oblivious to who she was talking to and who she had just set free and what he was truly capable of. Completely oblivious to the danger she had just put herself, Danny and the rest of the world in. And completely oblivious to the panic racing though Danny's head.

For Dan was not simply 'Danny Phantoms worst enemy'. Dan was one of the most powerful and ruthless ghosts in existence, maybe even THE most powerful and ruthless ghost in existence. He destroyed the most part of the world in 10 years.

He was certainly NOT the type of ghost that she could defeat with a few blasts of her ecto-rays and be locked back up in the beat-up dented thermos she released him from which was still in her hands.

"I cannot be told what to do, especially by you, Valerie" said Dan and he spat out her name in disgust like it produced a bad taste in his mouth.

This statement from the elder ghost shocked Valerie. Then it made her mad.

"Now listen here spook. I released you from the thermos, you have to do as I command" said Valerie glaring at the fire haired ghost, hands on her hips. Dan scoffed.

"What am I, genie of the thermos?" Dan asked rhetorically, glaring back at her. He was not going to stand for this. No-one ordered him around. Period.

"If I wasn't so freaked right now that would be totally funny" said Danny in a quiet, semi-scared voice. Dan started to smirk again, remembering Danny was still here and so turned back to his younger self.

"Where were we?... Oh yes. Are you ready for me to end your family, friends and then your pathetic existence, Danny?" asked Dan, eyes blazing with all the hatred, anger and fury he could master.

"Not on my afterlife" replied Danny clenching his fists tightly, most of his fear evaporating, replaced by determination to defeat Dan.

"I was hoping you'd say that" growled Dan in a sinister manner.

Dan flew full speed at Danny and punched him in the stomach, causing Danny to curl into himself. Dan then punched him in the jaw, picked him up, holding him above his head and then threw Danny as far and as hard as he could into a building about half a mile away. Dan brushed some imaginary dust off his hands, turned invisible, flew to just below Valerie, turned visible again just before rising up and punching her in the jaw.

Valerie thinking that the ghost was doing as she commanded, didn't expect him to rise up from below her and punch her so she fell of her board. Luckily her board caught her and set her at a safe distance from Dan.

"What are you doing ghost?" asked Valerie, regaining her balance on her hover board, rubbing her jaw through her suit.

"What I should have done 10 years ago, you heartless little witch" shouted Dan, his eyes filling with rage as he looked at Valerie.

"What the hell are you talking about spook, 10 years ago I was 4, what the hell could I have done to you...or are you just crazy?" asked Valerie, readying her stance for the inevitable fight.

"Crazy as a fruit-loop" said Danny, flying up in to the air looking battered and bruised from being thrown into the building.

"I am not a fruit-loop!" shouted Dan, in a very typical Vlad type way. He was half Vlad, so it was no surprise.

"Then what are you?!" shouted Valerie, half in the moment and half wanting to know exactly who this ghost was, especially now that she found he wasn't doing as she said and why he called her a 'heartless little witch' and whatever that was about the '10 years ago' comment when they hadn't even met before. Well not to her knowledge anyway.

"Well…some people call me destroyer of humanity. Others call me MONSTER or FREAK. But all of them are dead now so it doesn't really matter" said Dan as he smirked darkly. Then he turned to Danny, not seeing what Valerie was doing until…

"Ready to die Dahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dan was cut off and started to scream as Valerie shot her ecto-bazooka at Dan's back just as he turned away.

"Die insolent girl!" shouted Dan aiming an ecto-blast at Valerie, but as he was about to shoot he got punched in the face with an ecto charged hand that belonged to his former self.

Now Danny, Valerie and Dan where in the sky floating as the points of an invisible triangle Valerie had a bruise forming on her face, Danny was heavily bruised all over while Dan had a few cuts on his face, from Danny's punch with an ecto charged hand and a burn on his back from Valerie's lovely ecto-bazooka.

"Daniel and Valerie before I end your pathetic lives I will show you my full power, you will witness everyone here die at the hands of Dan Phantom and their graves shall be marked by the ruins of the Na-" Dan stopped and just stared at the Nasty Burger below where they were flying with a frown on his face, memories of the accident when he was 14 years old, memories of when Danny defeated him and locked him in the thermos flooded through his mind, clouding his vision.

"Hey ghost! Hurt anyone and I'll-" shouted Valerie.

"You'll what? There is nothing you could do to make my life any worse than it already is" shouted Dan with anger in his eyes.

"One you're dead so you don't have a life and two I'll end your existence to make it worse for you" Said Valerie charging up her ecto-bazooka for a second shot.

"If you end me you'd be doing me a favour, I've tried only god knows how many times in my weaker moments in the past, well technically future, but every time I try that moronic time ghost gets in the way" Dan shouted angrily, half at Valerie and half at the sky.

Danny suddenly stopped dead, hearing what Dan had just said.

"What?" asked Danny dumbfounded, looking at Dan, forgetting the situation he was in.

"Don't act like you don't know" growled Dan staring back at Danny, gritting his teeth.

"Know what?" asked Danny, throwing his hands in the air, now really confused.

"That I tried to end my afterlife several times after what happened. I thought that if I became full ghost it would end my pain but after I killed my human half and ended his pain, he turned into a ghost. And I am his ghost so his stupid humanity merged with me so I can never be rid of stupid human emotions" explained Dan in an angry manner.

This made Danny angry.

"Ended his pain? ENDED HIS PAIN! How on earth could you call what you did to him ending his pain? Vlad said what you did to him was better left unsaid" shouted Danny.

"My head was just so messed up, I went crazy. Plasmius's evil side took me over, I couldn't handle it. My human half wanted to GET RID OF ME, so he wouldn't have to remember he had these powers that failed to save the ones he loved. He didn't want me anymore. No-one wanted me! I may have killed him in a horrible manner but he deserved it. He deserved everything he got! And in the end I gave my human half what he wanted anyway." stated Dan.

"Gave him what he wanted?" asked Valerie, trying to pry more information out of this 'Dan Phantom' as he named himself. Relation to Danny Phantom: Unknown…for now anyway. And she remembered to look into this ghost 'Dan Phantom' and what he meant by his 'human half'.

"He got t-" started Dan.

"Stop trying to mess with our heads!" shouted Danny, firing an ecto-blast at Dan, who in turn cried out and smashed into the ground, not expecting the hit.

"What are you doing Phantom?" asked Valerie, peeved that the answer to her question got cut off.

"He's me from an alternative future that doesn't exist anymore. He took over the entire world in 10 years, murdered billions and billions of people with no mercy and then he came here and tried to kill the people I care about and that he lost in his dimension at my age so I would be him in the future, but it didn't work, I trapped him in that thermos and prevented all the circumstances that lead to me turning into him." replied Danny an angry aura surrounding him.

"But I'm going to make sure my future happens again" said Dan, flying back up to the two, annoyed about being caught off guard when Danny blasted him to the ground.

"I won't let you" growled Danny.

"I'm not giving you the chance to stop me, this place is wrong. It's not how it is supposed to be" said Dan becoming angry.

"Not how it's supposed to be?…How do you know THIS isn't how it's supposed to be? Everyone who died back then is alive now. Surely that is better?!" Shouted Danny.

"You don't understand how it feels seeing all of this! You don't know anything about what it was like and is like for me now, everything is so messed up! I watched them die! I tried to save them, but I failed! I wasn't fast enough! I wasn't fast enough to save them, the world wouldn't slow down enough to help me save them but it slowed down just enough to make me watch them be blown everywhere. And now, when I see them, in this dimension, it's wrong! They should all be dead! You shouldn't have them. No-one should have them! It's not fair!" Shouted Dan, clenching his fists.

"You are just a crazed up psycho!" Shouted Danny.

"Argh, I wish you just knew what it feels like being me!" screamed Dan in frustration, gripping onto his fire hair.

"So you have wished it so it shall be" shouted Desiree, appearing once again out of no-where, before laughing and flying off somewhere else.

At that moment Dan and Danny started screaming both in immense pain, green lightning flickered between their bodies.

Valerie flew away on her hover board to her and her dad's apartment, she didn't want to stick around there with whatever was happening so she went home, she was supposed to be grounded anyway, and if her dad found out where she had been her ghost hunting career would be over. And besides she had some investigating to do about this 'Dan Phantom', his relation to Danny Phantom and what 'Dan' had meant by 'human half'.

Dan and Danny were still screaming at the top of their lungs, the green lightning disappeared in an explosion that caused the two Phantoms to be knocked unconscious and then they both fell from the sky and came crashing to the ground making craters where they crash landed.

***Meanwhile***

"Everything is going according to plan" said Clockwork, staring into his time windows, watching the altercation unfold between the two male Phantoms and Miss Gray.

"I hope you know what you're doing Clockwork" stated an observant that had showed up minutes before.

"Don't I always?" asked Clockwork rhetorically.

**Ta da! Chapter 2 complete. I was thinking of maybe doing some parts of the next chapters in Dan's and Danny's points of view. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ See you guys soon, peace out!**

**The Bloodless xxx**


	3. Fight? 25

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but work keeps getting in the way so I had yesterday off and wrote all of this for you guys.**

**So this is not de ja vu. What I have done is written chapter 2 again but from Danny and Dan's point of view because Extreme Light 9 said they would like to see this in their P.O.V's, so I tried my very best to change it up and write it in their P.O.V's. But do not fear, because I have posted chapter 3 as well, so you guys get a double chappy ^_^ **

**Thanks to Lovesbugsalot, Invader Johnny, Kimori Takahashi, Frostbite711 and Age of Cosmos** **for reviewing :)**

**Lovesbugsalot: I do say, you got it on the nose XD**

**Invader Johnny: I know Dan's a bit OOC he will be for the next few chapter, but that's gunna be because…well all will be explained in the next few chapters.**

**Kimori Takahashi: Thank you so much ^_^ and yes someone really should XD**

**Frostbite711: Thanks for the advice I will take it into account in my next chapters so thanks :)**

**Age of Cosmos: There shall be more, don't worry!**

**Extreme Light 9: This chapter is for you, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**super girl wolf phantom: I shall continue. Do not worry!**

**petitprincess: Thank you so much :) Dan will be having lots of feelings very soon now he is half human again.**

**And thank you to everyone who followed and/or favourited this story, very much appreciated, Thank you again :)**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this, as I had fun writing it :)**

**Warning: Language, violence, mentioned death and attempted suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters. Sadly.**

**Chapter Two point five: Fight?**

_"__Miss me?" Dan asked arrogantly, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, smirking at Danny._

**Danny's P.O.V**

I swallowed hard, hoping to dislodge the lump that had made its way into my throat at the sight of Dan. I barely defeated him last time, how I was going to do it again I did not know.

Dan floated in the air in front of me but about 10 feet away, I could see Valerie just behind him and she was looking quite pleased with herself. I started to panic and tried to calm myself down. I had to be calm. I had to be panicking would do nothing to help me. I swear Dan knew I was panicking and his stupid smirk got even wider.

I locked gazes with him and neither of us would look away from each other, I could tell Dan was trying to intimidate me with his stare, it was working, but I had to be strong. So I tried to gather myself up and project as much confidence, real or not, as I could from my eyes to try and prove that I wasn't scared, not just to Dan but to myself as well. But suddenly I looked behind Dan at Valerie as she spoke out suddenly interrupting our little 'moment', if that's what you could call it.

"I order you to fight Phantom Ghost. But I want to be the one to end him," said Valerie darkly, looking directly at Dan as she spoke. I thought Dan was gunna blast her there and then for 'ordering' him around. I had to be ready to act fast if he tried anything.

Valerie was completely oblivious to who she was talking to and who she had just set free and what he was truly capable of. Completely oblivious to the danger she had just put herself, me and the rest of the world in. And completely oblivious to the panic racing though my head. _I AM FREAKING OUT!_

For Dan is not just my worst enemy he is one of the most powerful and ruthless ghosts in existence, maybe even THE most powerful and ruthless ghost in existence. He destroyed and took over the most part of the world in 10 years. He was certainly NOT the type of ghost that she or even I could defeat with a few blasts of her ecto-rays and be locked back up in a Fenton thermos.

"I cannot be told what to do, especially by you, Valerie" said Dan and he spat out her name in disgust.

"Now listen here spook. I released you from the thermos, you have to do as I command" said Valerie glaring at the fire haired ghost, hands on her hips. Dan scoffed.

"What am I, genie of the thermos?" Dan asked, glaring back at her. I would have used the same line in his situation, just with a lot less deathliness and more along the lines of laughter. Even though I didn't like to admit it, and I bet he didn't either, we are similar. I could tell Dan still liked to use a little witty-banter in his fights. Which did remind me of myself. I hate Dan and I hate to admit that we are similar in any way but in truth we are similar. I mean he is me. Just mixed with Vlad. And no matter how many times I say that it will always be weird and gross and eww.

"If I wasn't so freaked right now that would be totally funny," I commented quietly. Dan turned back to me and started to smirk again.

"Where were we?... Oh yes. Are you ready for me to end your family, friends and then your pathetic existence, Danny?" he asked, his eyes looked ablaze with hatred, anger and fury.

"Not on my afterlife," I replied clenching my fists tightly, most of my fear evaporating, being replaced by determination to defeat Dan. I had to defeat him. If I didn't…well it didn't bare thinking about. And besides losing wasn't an option.

"I was hoping you'd say that," growled Dan.

Dan flew so fast at me I didn't even see the punch to my stomach coming, I curled into myself to try and get rid of the pain. Dan then punched me in the jaw, I didn't even have time to react before he picked me up, holding me above his head, then he threw me into a building about half a mile away.

OW. That is all I can say. Being thrown into a building really hurts. As I crashed into the side of a building, a big house, that's what I think it was, like the ones where Sam lives. Luckily it wasn't Sam's house, I would be in trouble if I had, hehe. I made a slight dent in the wall from being thrown so hard and then I fell to the floor and made a crack in the side-walk. I ached and was bruised all over but I had to get back to that fight, there is no way Valerie can defeat him. So I picked myself up and brushed myself off, flying back to where the fight was as fast as I could.

"…or are you just crazy?" Valerie asked Dan, readying her stance for a fight with Dan.

. I just got the end of what Valerie was saying but I had to use the fruit-loop line I use with Vlad so very often. I mean come on, it was just begging to be used.

"Crazy as a fruit-loop," I said, flying up back into the fight looking battered and bruised. But I mean I was just thrown into a building, so I have an excuse.

"I am not a fruit-loop!" shouted Dan, in a very typical Vlad type way. He was half Vlad, so it was no surprise. Half Vlad…half me….still sounds eww.

"Then what are you?!" shouted Valerie.

"Well…some people call me destroyer of humanity. Others call me MONSTER or FREAK. But all of them are dead now so it doesn't really matter," said Dan as he smirked darkly. Then he turned to me.

"Ready to die Dahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dan was cut off and started to scream as Valerie shot her ecto-bazooka at Dan's back just as he turned away.

"Die insolent girl!" shouted Dan aiming an ecto-blast at Valerie. But I couldn't let him hurt Valerie. Just as he was going to shoot her I punched him in the face with an ecto charged hand.

Now Valerie, Dan and I were in the sky, floating as the points of an invisible triangle. I couldn't see if Valerie had any injuries due to her full body costume and mask. I was heavily bruised all over while Dan had a few cuts on his face, from my punch and he had a big burn on his back from Valerie's lovely ecto-bazooka.

"Daniel and Valerie before I end your pathetic lives I will show you my full power, you will witness everyone here die at the hands of Dan Phantom and their graves shall be marked by the ruins of the Na-" Dan stopped and just stared at the Nasty Burger below where we were flying with a frown on his face.

"Hey ghost! Hurt anyone and I'll-," shouted Valerie.

"You'll what? There is nothing you could do to make my life any worse than it already is," shouted Dan.

"One you're dead so you don't have a life and two I'll end your existence to make it worse for you," Said Valerie charging up her ecto-bazooka for a second shot.

"If you end me you'd be doing me a favour, I've tried only god knows how many times in my weaker moments in the past, well technically future, but every time I try that moronic time ghost gets in the way," Dan shouted angrily, half at Valerie and half at the sky.

I suddenly stopped dead, hearing what Dan had just said.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, looking at Dan.

"Don't act like you don't know," growled Dan staring back at me.

"Know what?" I asked, throwing his hands in the air, now really confused. _What is he on about?! Unless he has finally lost it… or unless I have from all this craziness… That's a scary thought._

"That I tried to end my afterlife several times after what happened. I thought that if I became full ghost it would end my pain but after I killed my human half and ended his pain, he turned into a ghost. And I am his ghost so his stupid humanity merged with me so I can never be rid of stupid human emotions," explained Dan in an angry manner.

This made me angry beyond words.

"Ended his pain? ENDED HIS PAIN! How on earth could you call what you did to him ending his pain? Vlad said what you did to him was better left unsaid," I shouted, not wanting to even think about how his human half died, it sent shivers down my spine.

"My head was just so messed up, I went crazy. Plasmius's evil side took me over, I couldn't handle it. My human half wanted to GET RID OF ME, so he wouldn't have to remember he had these powers that failed to save the ones he loved. He didn't want me anymore. No-one wanted me! I may have killed him in a horrible manner but he deserved it. He deserved everything he got! And in the end I gave my human half what he wanted anyway." stated Dan.

"Gave him what he wanted?" asked Valerie. But I didn't want to hear anymore.

"He got t-" started Dan.

"Stop trying to mess with our heads!" I shouted as I fired an ecto-blast at Dan, who in turn cried out and smashed into the ground, not expecting the hit.

"What are you doing Phantom?" asked Valerie, probably peeved that the answer to her question was cut off.

"He's me from an alternative future that doesn't exist anymore. He took over the entire world in 10 years, murdered billions and billions of people with no mercy and then he came here and tried to kill the people I care about and that he lost in his dimension at my age so I would be him in the future, but it didn't work, I trapped him in that thermos and prevented all the circumstances that lead to me turning into him," I replied. I could feel my aura crackling with anger.

"But I'm going to make sure my future happens again," said Dan, flying back up to the Valerie and I. He looked annoyed, probably about being caught off guard when I blasted him to the ground. I'm proud of that.

"I won't let you," I growled.

"I'm not giving you the chance to stop me, this place is wrong. It's not how it is supposed to be," said Dan becoming angry.

"Not how it's supposed to be?…How do you know THIS isn't how it's supposed to be? Everyone who died back then is alive now. Surely that is better?!" I shouted. Like, seriously! Like I said everyone who died back then is alive now. Surely that is a better, surely!

"You don't understand how it feels seeing all of this! You don't know anything about what it was like and is like for me now, everything is so messed up! I watched them die! I tried to save them, but I failed! I wasn't fast enough! I wasn't fast enough to save them, the world wouldn't slow down enough to help me save them but it slowed down just enough to make me watch them be blown everywhere. And now, when I see them, in this dimension, it's wrong! They should all be dead! You shouldn't have them. No-one should have them! It's not fair!" Shouted Dan, clenching his fists.

"You are just a crazed up psycho!" I shouted. I have had enough now. Enough of him and his stupid messed up, crazy, evil mind and lies.

"Argh, I wish you just knew what it feels like being me!" screamed Dan in frustration, gripping onto his fire hair.

"So you have wished it so it shall be" shouted Desiree, appearing once again out of no-where. _I really should have paid more attention to her. _The she started laughing and flying off somewhere else. _I could have just wished Dan back in the thermos! You are an idiot Danny._

At that moment Dan and I started screaming. I was suddenly overwhelmed with pain, the only pain I could compare it too would be the incident with portal when it gave me my ghost powers. Green lightning flickered between mine and Dan's bodies. Just before I closed my eyes due to the pain in my head I saw Valerie fly away on her hover board.

Dan and I were still screaming at the top of our lungs, the green lightning disappeared in an explosion that caused me to lose consciousness.

**(A/N: And now on to the situation from Dan's point of view)**

**Chapter Two point five: Fight?**

_"__Miss me?" Dan asked arrogantly, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, smirking at Danny._

**Dan's P.O.V**

I floated in the air, just in front and to the side of Valerie but directly in front of Danny but about 10 feet away from him. I relished at the sight of my younger counter part frozen in fear at the mere sight of me.

Danny and I had locked gazes and neither of us would look away from each other, me trying to intimidate Danny with my stare and obviously it was working. And Danny trying to gather himself up and project as much confidence as he could from his eyes to try and prove that he wasn't scared, which he so obviously was. But suddenly I was forced to look behind me at Valerie as she spoke interrupting mine and Danny's little moment.

"I order you to fight Phantom Ghost. But I want to be the one to end him," said Valerie darkly, looking directly at me as she spoke. Was she serious?...

Valerie was obviously completely oblivious to who she was talking to, who she had just set free and what I was truly capable of. Completely oblivious to the danger she had just put herself, Danny and the rest of the world in.

For I am not simply 'Danny Phantoms worst enemy'. I am the most powerful and ruthless ghost in existence. I mean I destroyed the most part of the world in 10 years. I am most certainly NOT the type of ghost that she could defeat with a few blasts of her stupid ecto-rays and be locked back up in thermos. I would not go down easily. Not this time. When Danny defeated me last time I had to hold back from killing him as I needed him alive to turn into me. But now I live outside of time, I don't need him to turn into me. I'm already here and ready to put things back to how they are supposed to be. But this time I get a head start, 10 years of experience destroying the world under my belt.

"I cannot be told what to do, especially by you, Valerie," I said and spat out her name in disgust, it produced a bad taste in my mouth.

"Now listen here spook. I released you from the thermos, you have to do as I command," said Valerie glaring at the fire haired ghost, hands on her hips. I scoffed.

"What am I, genie of the thermos?" I asked rhetorically, glaring back at her. I am not going to stand for this. No-one orders me around. Period.

"If I wasn't so freaked right now that would be totally funny," said Danny in a quiet, semi-scared voice. I started to smirk again, remembering Danny was still here and so turned back to my younger self.

"Where were we?... Oh yes. Are you ready for me to end your family, friends and then your pathetic existence, Danny?" I asked. My eyes blazing with all the hatred, anger and fury I could master.

"Not on my afterlife," replied Danny clenching his fists tightly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I growled, smirking.

I flew full speed at Danny and punched him in the stomach, causing Danny to curl into himself. Then I punched him in the jaw, picked him up, and held him above my head and then I threw Danny as far and as hard as I could into a building about half a mile away.

I brushed some imaginary dust off my hands, turned invisible, flew to just below Valerie, turned visible again just before rising up and punching her in the jaw. Unfortunately her board caught her before she could go splat on the side-walk and set her at a 'safe' distance away from me.

"What are you doing ghost?" asked Valerie, regaining her balance on her hover board, rubbing her jaw through her suit. Well at least I know that punch is gunna bruise.

"What I should have done 10 years ago, you heartless little witch," I shouted, my eyes filling with rage as I looked at Valerie, remembering back 10 years ago when I had lost everyone I cared about and she was the only friend I had left, I confided in her and she threw all my old fears back in my face. But let's not dwell on the past right now.

"What the hell are you talking about spook, 10 years ago I was 4, what the hell could I have done to you...or are you just crazy?" asked Valerie, readying her stance for the inevitable fight.

"Crazy as a fruit-loop," said Danny, flying up in to the air looking battered and bruised from being thrown into the building.

"I am not a fruit-loop!" I shouted, in a very typical Vlad type way. Well I am half Vlad.

"Then what are you?!" shouted Valerie.

"Well…some people call me destroyer of humanity. Others call me MONSTER or FREAK. But all of them are dead now so it doesn't really matter," I said as I smirked darkly. In my past, when I was just learning to control my new powers that I acquired from merging with Vlad and trying to stable my emotions that I told myself would go away once I became a stable full ghost, humans and ghosts alike would call me a freak and then when I finally lost it and started destroying things they started to call me a monster. Then when I started killing humans and took over the world, people started calling me the destroyer of humanity. I prefer the latter to freak and monster. It's more fitting. At least that's what I tell myself. Monster isn't too bad, but freak? _I HATE being called a freak!_ I was a 'freak' as a human. A 'freak' as a halfa. And a 'freak' as a ghost. I cannot escape that word, no matter what I am. But let's forget all that, I was ready to get on with the 'fight' aka beat down. I turned to Danny.

"Ready to die Dahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I was cut off and started to scream as Valerie shot her ecto-bazooka at my back. Damn that HURT! No-one hurts me and gets away with it!

"Die insolent girl!" I shouted, aiming an ecto-blast at Valerie, but as I was about to shoot, I unexpectedly got punched in the face with an ecto charged hand that belonged to my former self_. I am starting to get annoyed now. _

Valerie, I could tell from where I had punched her had a bruise forming on her face, under her mask. Danny was heavily bruised all over while I knew I had a few cuts on my face, from Danny's punch with his ecto charged hand and a burn on my back from Valerie's lovely ecto-bazooka. And yes that 'lovely' was sarcasm.

"Daniel and Valerie before I end your pathetic lives I will show you my full power, you will witness everyone here die at the hands of Dan Phantom and their graves shall be marked by the ruins of the Na-" I stopped and just stared at the Nasty Burger below where we were flying with a frown on my face, memories of the accident when I was 14 years old, memories of when Danny defeated me and locked me in the thermos flooded through my mind, clouding my vision.

"Hey ghost! Hurt anyone and I'll-," shouted Valerie.

"You'll what? There is nothing you could do to make my life any worse than it already is," I shouted half-heartedly with anger in my eyes.

"One you're dead so you don't have a life and two I'll end your existence to make it worse for you," said Valerie charging up her ecto-bazooka for a second shot.

"If you end me you'd be doing me a favour, I've tried only god knows how many times in my weaker moments in the past, well technically future, but every time I try that moronic time ghost gets in the way," I shouted angrily, half at Valerie and half at the sky. I knew Clockwork would be watching. He's always watching.

"What?" asked Danny out of no-where, looking at me.

"Don't act like you don't know," I growled staring back at Danny, gritting my teeth. He had the gall to pretend Clockwork hadn't told him about his past.

"Know what?" asked Danny, throwing his hands in the air.

"That I tried to end my afterlife several times after what happened. I thought that if I became full ghost it would end my pain but after I killed my human half and ended his pain, he turned into a ghost. And I am his ghost so his stupid humanity merged with me so I can never be rid of stupid human emotions," I explained in an angry manner.

"Ended his pain? ENDED HIS PAIN! How on earth could you call what you did to him ending his pain? Vlad said what you did to him was better left unsaid," shouted Danny.

"My head was just so messed up, I went crazy. Plasmius's evil side took me over, I couldn't handle it. My human half wanted to GET RID OF ME, so he wouldn't have to remember he had these powers that failed to save the ones he loved. He didn't want me anymore. No-one wanted me! I may have killed him in a horrible manner but he deserved it. He deserved everything he got! And in the end I gave my human half what he wanted anyway," I stated. All of it was true. My other half wanted to get rid of me, I wasn't wanted by anyone. I was alone. My human half got what was coming to him, he deserved it. And besides I may have killed him in a horrible manor, but at least he got to be with our family and friends.

"Gave him what he wanted?" asked Valerie.

"He got t-," I started, before being rudely interrupted.

"Stop trying to mess with our heads!" shouted Danny, firing an ecto-blast at me. I cried out and smashed into the ground, not expecting the hit. This was just embarrassing now, I had to end this.

"…I trapped him in that thermos and prevented all the circumstances that lead to me turning into him," said Danny an angry aura surrounding him. I flew back up to the two. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. I didn't catch whatever he had been saying before, but who cares.

"But I'm going to make sure my future happens again," I said Dan.

"I won't let you," growled Danny.

"I'm not giving you the chance to stop me, this place is wrong. It's not how it is supposed to be," I said, becoming angry.

"Not how it's supposed to be?…How do you know THIS isn't how it's supposed to be? Everyone who died back then is alive now. Surely that is better?!" Shouted Danny.

"You don't understand how it feels seeing all of this! You don't know anything about what it was like and is like for me now, everything is so messed up! I watched them die! I tried to save them, but I failed! I wasn't fast enough! I wasn't fast enough to save them, the world wouldn't slow down enough to help me save them but it slowed down just enough to make me watch them be blown everywhere. And now, when I see them, in this dimension, it's wrong! They should all be dead! You shouldn't have them. No-one should have them! It's not fair!" I shouted, clenching my fists. _This place is wrong. So, so, so wrong. No-one understands that but me._

"You are just a crazed up psycho!" Shouted Danny.

"Argh, I wish you just knew what it feels like being me!" I screamed in frustration, gripping onto my fire hair. And no it doesn't burn me. I'm resistant to fire. As I have a lightning/fire core. Fire doesn't burn me.

"So you have wished it so it shall be," shouted Desiree, appearing out of no-where, before laughing and flying off somewhere else.

I looked in the direction she had flown off to but then at that moment Danny and I started screaming I was in immense pain, green lightning flickered between our bodies. There was only two scenarios that I could compare this pain too. The first was the portal incident where I became ghost. And the second was where I was ripped out of my other half and merged with Vlad's ghost half. I saw Valerie fly away on her hover board. Danny and I still screaming at the top of our lungs, then the green lightning disappeared in an explosion that caused me to become unconscious as I fell from the sky.

**Okay chapter 2.5 complete. I hope it didn't suck. I've never been good at writing stuff, so good reviews make me feel happy and helpful reviews with pointers helps me write things better :)**

**And I will post chapter three within the next couple of minutes so do not fear!**

**The Bloodless xxx**


	4. Dan? Danny?

**Back again with chapter 3! Told you it wouldn't be too long :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story, very much appreciated, Thank you again :)**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this, as I had fun writing it :)**

**Warning: Language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters. Sadly.**

**Chapter Three: Dan? Danny?**

_Dan and Danny were still screaming at the top of their lungs, the green lightning disappeared in an explosion that caused the two Phantoms to be knocked unconscious and then they both fell from the sky and came crashing to the ground making craters where they crash landed_.

**_*Meanwhile*_**

_"__Everything is going according to plan" said Clockwork, staring into his time windows, watching the altercation unfold between the two male Phantoms and Miss Gray._

_"__I hope you know what you're doing Clockwork" mumbled an observant that had showed up minutes before. _

_"__Don't I always?" asked Clockwork rhetorically._

***Back at the Nasty Burger***

A swarm of people came running out of the Nasty Burger screaming, running as far away from the fast food restaurant as they could, all apart from two, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They ran over to where Danny Phantom's body lay in one of the two craters and looked over his unconscious form, Sam started to check Danny's body for injuries, her and Tucker had seen that he was covered in bruises, but she couldn't find any other injuries. They started shaking him lightly, telling him to get up but he didn't move or make a noise.

All of a sudden a tall ghost with fire for hair groaned and sat up from the second crater rubbing his head. Sam and Tucker looked at him with wide frightened eyes as the ghost blinked at them. Suddenly the ghost they knew as Dan stood up and stumbled towards Sam and Tucker.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I stood up and stumbled towards Sam and Tucker, my head hurt like hell but I had to warn them about Dan. They weren't safe. No-one was safe. Not until he was locked up again.

"Sam, Tucker run! Da-," I started then got cut off by Tucker. _Is it just me or does my voice sound deeper than normal._

"Stay back I am not afraid to use this," shouted Tucker pointing one of my mom's ecto-lipsticks at me.

"What the-, Tuck are you feeling ok it's me, Danny. And why do you have my mom's ecto-lipstick?" I asked concerned and weirded out at the same time. _Why did he have my mom's ecto-lipstick, if anyone had to have that it would be Sam, Jazz or mom…not Tucker…_

"You are not Danny, you're an evil murdering psychopath," stated Sam, glaring me.

"What?! No I'm Danny guys, seriously, knock it off," I pleaded. _What are they on about? Did I hit my head really hard? Was this just a weird dream/ nightmare?_

"Then who's this?" asked Sam lifting MY upper body onto her lap.

"What?" I asked shocked. But I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and as I turned my head to the side to see what it was I could see a reflection in the window of the Nasty Burger. I must have hit my head harder than I thought because when I looked at my 'reflection' all I could see was Dan staring back at me. So when I raised my hands and Dan in the window copied. He copied every movement I did and so I did what anyone would have done in my situation. I screamed.

**Dan's P.O.V**

I started to stir, I heard someone scream and someone shook my shoulders gently. No-one tries to wake me up if I'm asleep… Heck, I don't sleep. So in a panic I opened my eyes to see what was going on I found myself looking straight up into Sam's amethyst eyes. _They are just as beautiful as I remember. Wait what?_

_Why is she helping me wakeup?_ I started to try and get up. And she helped me sit up. _Why is she helping me sit up? _And before I could ask any of my questions she pulled me into a tight hug, with her arms around my neck. Like she used to do when we err I was 14.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement I mean the last time I saw her I tried to kill her, why is she hugging me? I just looked into thin air confused of why Sam was hugging me_. I must have hit my head harder than I thought._

**Normal P.O.V**

What Dan missed was the look of absolute terror on Danny's new face, as he brought his arms up to encircle Sam's waist. Danny had stopped screaming and was about to tell Sam and Tucker the situation. He and Dan had switched bodies. Dan and Sam pulled apart from their hug, they were both blushing.

But then as he was pulling away from Sam's hug Dan saw his own body a little way away from him standing up. He stared at his body then slowly brought his hands to his head and tugged on his new hair, pulling his fringe down so he could see the end of his old but new white hair and well screamed when he realised what had happened. They had switched bodies.

"What the hell am I doing in your body?!" Dan shouted in Danny's voice, pointing at his should be body.

"Wait, this is Dan?" Tucker said pointing at Danny's body.

"Yes!" shouted Dan and Danny at the same time. Then they realized they shouted the same thing at the same time and glared at each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, get away from me you monster!" shouted Sam scrambling backwards away from Dan.

Dan turned to her with hurt eyes, then tears started to form in them, Sam just stopped and looked at Dan in Danny's body in confusion. _He's not really going to cry is he?_ She thought.

_Why the heck did that comment affect me so much? I do not get upset. I do not care what people think, especially people that shouldn't even be here! _Dan thought, shaking his head getting rid of the tears.

Just then Danny shot Dan in the chest with an ecto-blast, but not expecting how much more powerful they were. Dan's eyes widened in shock and pain as he screamed, fell backwards into his crater unconscious and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Wow, these ecto-blasts are really powerful," said Danny in awe, looking at the hand he had just fired the blast from.

"Uhhhhh, not to freak anyone out or panic or anything but what are we gunna do now?" said Tucker.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Uh hello? Danny's body lying in the middle of a crater! We need somewhere to stash his body," Tucker pointed out.

"That sounds so creepy…" commented Sam.

"Tuckers right. But Sam, I do agree with the creepiness. But we can't just leave my body laying here and we need to find a way for me to get back to normal and get me back in my body and we need to trap Dan again and-," Danny rambled.

"Danny snap out of it, we can take Dan to my house my parents are out shopping, only my grandma is home and she won't bother us," said Sam instantly calming Danny down from his ranting.

"Okay, I'll text Jazz and have her meet us over at Sam's house," said Danny, reaching carefully into his body's front jean pocket, wary of touching Dan, to get his phone. Once Danny got his phone out and started to text Jazz, Sam and Tucker worked out how to get the unconscious Dan to Sam's house.

"Okay, I've told her to meet us at Sam's we will explain everything when she gets there," supplied Danny carefully putting his phone back into his former body's pocket.

"Okay, me and Sam will use our scooters to get to Sam's and you will have to carry Dan and fly invisibly to the house, got it?" stated Tucker.

"But why me?" whined Danny.

"Dude, we are on scooters so we can't carry him, plus what if we run into your parents with him like that, or worse; if he wakes up! Plus you are the only one of us with the body structure to carry him securely and you're the only one who can fly to make the journey fast. And you need to be invisible cause if your parents see a ghost carrying their unconscious son they are going to freak out and shoot you down or something," said Tucker.

"Well okay, I guess it is the most logical thing to do but I'm not happy about it," said Danny pouting with his arms crossed.

Sam and Tucker just rolled their eyes and walked off to their scooters before Danny could say anything else.

"Okay, so if I just carry you over my shoulder and fly to Sam's then dump you on the floor, yep that sounds like a god plan," said Danny talking to himself. So he hoisted Dan up and over his shoulder, turned invisible and shot into the sky...a little too fast for his liking.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Danny trying to slow down only to crash into the road at high speed.

"OW, that hurt. Oh fudge where's my body...wait did I just say fudge?" Danny asked himself as he stood up and brushed himself off while looking around for his body, which he found he was standing on.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt," Danny mumbled, wincing as he looked down at his old form, which was now battered up even more then it was before having been smashed into the road.

_These stronger powers are gunna take some getting used to. _Thought Danny.

Dan groaned and Danny held his breath, however Dan didn't wake up.

"Phew, ok now let's get to Sam's house," sighed Danny picking Dan back up, throwing him over his shoulder and turning invisible again and trying to carefully fly to Sam's house.

***Meanwhile***

Jazz was in the kitchen with her mom and dad watching the news report that there had been a ghost attack at the Nasty Burger.

"Oh fudge we missed a ghost Maddie," complained Jack.

"Don't worry honey we'll have another chance to catch the ghost who did this and rip it apart molecule by molecule," said Maddie in a determined voice.

BEEP BEEP

"GHOST," shouted Jack.

"No dad that would be my cell phone," said Jazz calmly, picking up her phone to read a text message from Danny.

'Get to Sam's ASAP! We have a MAJOR problem! –Little Brother'

"Uhhhhh, okay well I have to go," said Jazz in a rush, shutting her phone, stuffing it into her pocket and started to rush out the kitchen.

"Hang on sweetie, where are you going? And have you seen Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Uhhhhh, Danny's out with Sam and Tucker and I'm going to meet up with him why?" replied Jazz.

"Just tell him to be careful with that ghost out and on the loose, okay sweetie?" said Maddie.

"Sure mom see you guy's later!" Shouted Jazz as she ran out the house towards Sam's.

**Another chapter completed! DUN DUN DUN! Dan and Danny switched bodies! **

**How will Danny get on with these new, slightly different, more powerful powers? **

**How will Dan cope with looking like his old self, having his old powers and having HUMAN EMOTIONS that he despises so much? **

**And I wonder how Jazz will react to this switcharoo?... **

**I am currently writing chapter 4 so hopefully I shall have it up soon :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ See you guys soon, luv ya :3**

**The Bloodless xxx**


	5. Stay Away!

**Back again with chapter 4! Hello I am so sorry I have not updated the only excuses I have is work and the fact I had writers block.**

**But fear not I will not be abandoning this story. My personal target is to post at least one chapter a month. Hopefully I can keep to this target.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and to those who favourited and/or followed me or my story :) Every e-mail I get from here got me smiling.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as I had fun writing it :)**

**Warning: Language, violence and childish behaviour.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters. Sadly.**

**Chapter Four: Stay away!**

Sam and Tucker arrived at Sam's house with in about 10 minutes of leaving the Nasty Burger. They put their scooters in the garage and ran inside only to be stopped by Grandma on her scooter.

"Hello, kiddo's," said Grandma as she sped to a stop in front of them.

"Hi Grandma," replied Sam and Tucker as they tried to move around her towards the stairs.

"What you kids up to?" Grandma asked, watching them suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, oh Martin when Jazz gets here could you tell her we're in my room?" Sam asked Martin, the butler.

"Of course Miss Manson," replied Martin as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll see you later kiddo's, I'm off to go bowling," shouted Grandma as she whizzed away on her scooter.

Sam and Tucker rushed off up to Sam's bedroom and shut the door.

"Ok, now all we have to do is wait for Danny to get here with Dan, and Jazz," said Sam as she flopped backwards on to her bed. Tucker was leaning against the bedroom door.

Suddenly a strong breeze filled the room. Sam and Tucker looked up to see Danny scowling at them, there was a loud bang as he purposely dropped Dan on the floor.

Dan groaned and whimpered in pain as he was dropped and landed on his bad arm. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. Sam looked pointedly at Danny.

"Dan's body flies faster than mine...we crashed...a lot," Said Danny cringing at the thought of all the crashing.

Dan whimpered again and curled into a ball as Danny nudged him in the ribs with his foot.

"Ok, let's go into my den and away from...him," said Sam looking at Dan with a mixture of caution and disgust. So Sam, Danny and Tucker all went into the den and left Dan unconscious and whimpering on the floor.

***Outside the Manson house***

Jazz knocked on the Manson house's door and it opened to revile a man in a suit, the butler, Martin.

"Hi I'm Jazz, Sam is expecting me," said Jazz.

"Of course Miss Fenton she said to go straight up to her room," Martin said.

"Ok, thanks," said Jazz as she ran up the stairs and opened the door to Sam's room, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She turned around to see her little brother on the floor.

"Oh Danny, come on let's get you more comfortable," said Jazz as she half picked up her sleeping brothers body and laid him back down on Sam's bed and stroked his forehead. Dan began to stir.

"Mmm, Jazz?" Dan mumbled sleepily opening his eyes.

"Yeah Danny it's me," Jazz said just as quietly as Dan shut his eyes again.

"Jazz is that you?" came Tucker's voice from the other room.

"Yeah it's me and why was Danny sleeping on the floor?" Jazz shouted back.

There was mumbling and shuffling from the den and then Sam, Tucker and Danny in Dan's body appeared.

"Ahhhhh, guy's it's Dan! Stay away from Danny you monster!" Shouted Jazz as she held on tight to her little brother's body and threw one of Sam's pillows at Danny only for it to bounce off his chest and land on the floor.

Dan groaned as he stirred awake and blinked his eyes.

"Ow, it hurts," said Dan in a strained voice.

"Danny? Danny! Are you ok? What happened? Where does it hurt?" rushed Jazz. But then she was pulled away from Dan by Danny.

"NO I'm Danny that's Dan! We switched bodies," said Danny as Sam and Tucker nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait so that's Dan," Jazz asked pointing at Dan on the bed.

"Ow! What's going on?" Dan groaned as he sat up.

"How did you get out anyway?" asked Tucker, Dan didn't answer, he just sat glaring at all of them.

"Answer me!" shouted Tucker as he reached forwards and pulled the bed sheets, and coincidently Dan, off the bed on to the floor.

"Ahhhhh, OW that hurt!" shouted Dan sitting up on the floor held his ribs with one hand and his arm with the other hand.

"Valerie wished for my worst enemy and Desiree granted her wish," said Danny.

"How did you guy's switch bodies?" asked Jazz looking between the two Danny's.

"Uhhhhh, well Dan kind of wished for me to know what it was like being him...and Desiree granted it," said Danny rubbing the back his neck with his good hand. Dan just glared at the floor.

"Why?" Tucker asked confused.

"Because he wasn't listening to me, not that it matters now and besides I want my body back!" whined Dan, punching the floor.

"Oh stop whining and don't be such a baby," Jazz told Dan, rolling her eyes while Dan just glared at her. "So how are you two gunna switch your bodies back again?" Jazz asked.

"Well all we-" started Dan, standing up from the floor.

"No suggestions from you Dan, we can't trust you," scolded Tucker. Dan just glared at him and went up to Sam and tapped her on the shoulder. Sam turned around only to flinch backwards from Dan being so close to her.

"What I was gunna say before I was rudely interrupted was all we need to do is find Desiree and make a wish to change us back...right?" said Dan yawning.

"Well yes, that works we just need to find her," stated Jazz.

"But if we all go looking for her won't people get suspicious when we don't turn up at school? Because finding her could take days," questioned Sam.

"Well what if we all go to school as normal but Danny goes into the ghost zone to look for Desiree and can't we call each other using Tuckers PDA chat webcam thing?" asked Jazz.

"What about Dan?" asked Tucker.

"Well he will have to go to school in my place," said Danny.

"NO way, I'm not going back to that hell hole! I dropped out of school 10 years ago, I will not go back!" shouted Dan.

"You sound scared," Danny said cheerfully, looking smug.

"I'm not scared!" countered Dan, glaring.

"Well you sound like a chicken!" Danny sung.

"Okay fine I'll go you'll see I am no chicken," Dan stated crossing his arms. _What the hell?! Calling me chicken got me to change my mind about going to school?! I have the brain of a CHILD! _Dan thought to himself.

"Good now that that's settled we should probably all go home and get some sleep, well you guys anyway I'm not tired," said Danny while flying round the room.

"That's because you're a full ghost, full ghosts don't need to eat or sleep," yawned Dan.

"Okay, well I guess I could start looking tonight then, Jazz you look after Dan at home. Sam, Tucker you look after him at school, agreed?" asked Danny.

"Agreed," the three in questioned replied.

"I don't need a baby sitter," pouted Dan.

"No, but I need someone to make sure you don't blow my secret or kill anyone," Danny said blankly.

"...true," Dan mused, smiling to himself.

"Okay then, have fun. I'll go to the Fenton portal and get started," said Danny as he started to fly towards the window.

"Actually you can create your own portals now just think about ripping a whole between this dimension and the ghost zone, then point you hand in front of you." Dan stated sleepily. _Wait. Why did I say that? Don't give the dweeb tips you dweeb._

"Oh cool," Danny shouted as he followed Dan's instructions to create his own portal. "See you guys later," Danny waved as he disappeared and the portal closed behind him.

"Well I guess we should all head back to our houses," said Tucker as Sam walked him, Jazz and Dan downstairs to the front door.

"Call you later! Have fun looking after Dan!" shouted Sam and Tucker, as Sam slammed the door shut and Tucker took off down the street on his scooter he grabbed out the garage.

"I guess we should head home then," said Jazz turning to Dan, looking slightly nervous.

"Sure," replied a yawning Dan.

**Another chapter completed! Dan going home to parents he hasn't lived with in over 10 years, how will this go? Stick around hand have a see for yourself :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ See you guys soon :3**

**The Bloodless xxx**


	6. Home and sleep

**Back again with chapter 5! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and to those who favourited and/or followed me or my story :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as I had fun writing it :)**

**Warning: language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters. Sadly.**

**Chapter five: Home and sleep.**

Jazz was walking down the street towards Fenton works, extremely nervous of the murderous ghost floating next to her, now inhabiting her little brothers body._ Hang on Dan is my little brother but he's from a different future so that makes him older. So is he my little brother or my older brother? Hang on is he floating?_

"Dan stop that!" whisper shouted Jazz, pulling down on Dan's arm to bring him down to the floor.

"Stop what?" asked Dan confused, landing on the floor.

"Floating, you are human, you have to walk," stated Jazz. Dan just mumbled and started walking down the street.

Then they carried on walking down the streets silently until they got to Fenton works.

"Okay Dan you need to act like Danny so mom and dad don't get suspicious, okay?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah sure, how long ago was it that Danny actually slept? Because I am tired!" replied Dan as turned intangible ready to walk through the door.

"Wait you can't do that! You have to act like Danny, that means no powers in the house," whisper-shouted Jazz as she stepped in front of Dan to stop him from walking through the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, not use to not using my powers, I am-Uhhhhh was a full ghost after all," mused Dan as he turned tangible and Jazz opened the front door.

"Just remember, act like Danny," whispered Jazz as she walking into the house, Dan following on behind her, and slamming the door shut, smirking, while Jazz glared at him.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" shouted Jazz.

"Danny, Jazz you're back! Did you two have fun with Sam and Tucker? Dinners almost ready so sit up at the table." shouted Maddie from the kitchen. Dan froze hearing his mother's voice. The last time she spoke to him was just before he tried to kill her, when she was pointing a gun at him shouting about what he had done to her precious son.

"Oh no," Dan moaned as he snapped out of his frozen moment.

"What?" questioned Jazz.

"I may not have been in this or any family for ten years but I still remember that mom can't cook," Dan cringed at the thought of his old mom's cooking. "Hot dogs are not supposed to run around the kitchen that's for sure".

"Come on," sighed Jazz as she pulled her little brother into the kitchen and put him on the chair next to her.

"So, what's for dinner mom?" asked Jazz, looking at Dan out of the corner of her eye. All Dan was doing however was looking around the kitchen with a blank expression.

"We are having mash potatoes and beans," said Maddie excitedly "and this time it is 100% ecto free". Jazz and Dan looked at each other hoping that they were not going to get mutated food.

"GHOST," shouted Jack as he jumped into the room, making Dan scream and fall of his chair backwards in surprise, Jazz had to stifle a laugh as the self-proclaimed 'most powerful ghost in the world' fell off his chair on to the floor with a girly scream.

"No Jack there's no ghost," said Maddie rolling her eyes as she walked over to pick Dan up. "You okay sweetie?" she asked giving Dan a tight hug.

Dan stiffened in the hug. _I haven't been hugged by my mother in 10 years. _"Yeah I'm fine...mom." _Glad I still have my fast healing for my injury's I sustained earlier or that would have hurt._

"Okay sweetie, let's have dinner," said Maddie.

"Uhhhhh, yeah," said Dan as everyone sat to the table and started to eat.

"So did you two kids have fun today?" asked Jack.

"I was not expecting my day to be like this at all, so it's been different," said Dan smirking, glancing at Jazz.

"It was interesting and tiring apparently," replied Jazz, glancing at Dan, who was now yawning. Maddie saw him yawning and chuckled quietly.

"Good. Now I can show you my new ghost weapon!" shouted Jack, holding a foot long gun up in the air. Dan's eyes went wide and he created an ecto-blast under the table, but before he could send it flying at his dad's new weapon Jazz grabbed his wrist, shaking her head at him. Dan let the ecto-blast fizzle out but remained tense and alert, staring at whatever the new weapon was.

"This weapon is called the Fenton Ghost Napper!" Explained Jack.

"That's nice honey," said Maddie, continuing eating her dinner.

"Uh, what does it do dad?" Asked Jazz wearily, still holding onto Dan's wrist.

"Well Jazzy-pants, this device sprays a gas that makes ghosts fall unconscious, but in no way affects humans. Imagine that on a large scale, like if there was a mass ghost attack in a crowded building we could rig up the sprinkler system to spray this gas everywhere. All the ghosts would fall unconscious making it safe for all the humans to escape!" Explained Jack, really proud of his invention.

"Wow, that's a really good idea…dad." Said Dan blinking. _I forgot how smart my dad actually was with inventing stuff. Using weapons wasn't really his forte but inventing, he was a genius. A childish man but a genius none the less…if it works. Not that I want it tested with me in the room._

"Have you tested it yet honey?" Asked Maddie. Jazz and Dan threw panicked looks at each other.

"Not yet but when I find a ghost I will!" Shouted Jack and went to put the gun down on the table but pressed the trigger as well sending gas everywhere. Everyone started coughing as green gas filled the room. Maddie ran to open all the windows she could, Jack got the Fenton Ghost Napper to stop spraying gas everywhere, Jazz just sat at the table with Dan when she noticed Dan's arm go limp in her hand and as she looked over to him and he was asleep face down in his mash potatoes.

Jazz took her phone out to snap a few pictures before sitting Dan up and wiping the potatoes off his face before the gas cleared. She gently shook Dan's shoulders whispering for him to wake up, nothing happened, so Jazz threw a glass of water in his face. Dan groaned, coughed and started to blink his eyes open. Jazz sighed in relief.

"That gas packs a punch," yawned Dan, rubbing his eyes as the gas started to disappear.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Maddie, as the rest of the gas dissipated.

"We're okay." Replied Jazz.

"Awww, man, I thought I worked out all the bugs. Oh well, I shall try again!" announced Jack, standing up from the table and going back down to the lab.

"How about you two get ready for bed, you've got school tomorrow so you got to be up early. I'm looking at you Danny." Said Maddie, looking pointedly at Danny. Dan just yawned, uninterested.

"Okay mom, goodnight," rushed Jazz, grabbing Dan's arm and dragging him upstairs as Maddie shook her head at them both, smiling and started cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

"Hey, let go of my arm Jazz, do you want to pull it out of the socket?" Dan ranted as Jazz pulled him into his room, where he went intangible to get her off him. Jazz closed the bedroom behind her while Dan started looking around the room and to float again.

"Dan, knock it off with the floating." Order Jazz. Dan growled.

"I can't help it. I'm doing it subconsciously! I've been floating and flying everywhere I go for the past 10 years, it is going be a hard habit to break. And I do not take orders. So if you keep ordering me around Jazzy, you may just have a little accident…" Said Dan threateningly, glaring at her, creating an ecto-blast in his hand again.

Jazz was slightly taken back with Dan's threat. She moved back, closer to the door. While Dan sat in mid-air with his arms and legs crossed. All of a sudden Danny's computer started beeping.

"What's that noise?" asked Dan looking around.

"The laptop." Stated Jazz walking over to Danny's desk and waking up the laptop. The faces of Sam, Tucker and Dan (now Danny) popped up on the screen. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We just thought we should check in on you Jazz, make sure you're okay." Said Danny, worry evident on his/Dan's face.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet," Said Dan, rolling his eyes from where he was floating. "And wipe that stupid look off your face. It's not a good look on me."

"Then you stop acting like a belligerent bastard. Oh wait, you can't can you?" Danny said cheekily at the growling Dan.

"Careful Daniel, or one of your secrets might slip," threatened Dan.

"Ohhhh, you've still got a Vlad mode. What are you going to do buy a cat and call it Maddie? You crazy old fruit loop." Glared Danny.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" shouted Dan.

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty, now can we get back to what we are going to do about tomorrow?" asked Sam, sending both of the ghosts blushing.

"Well how about instead of meeting at school like we normally do, Sam and I walk over to Fenton works and then we can all walk to school together?" asked Tucker.

"Sounds good to me" replied Sam.

"Okay," said Jazz.

"Whatever," grumbled Dan.

"As long as you're all safe." Said Danny.

"Urgh, stop caring. It's horrid to hear it coming out of my own mouth," whined Dan.

"Right we're going before another argument starts. See you guy's tomorrow." Rushed Jazz as she signed off. "Right, my suggestion to you is to have a shower and go to bed, but I will leave you to it, goodnight little brother," said Jazz, walking to the door.

"You know I'm 10 years older than you right?" grumbled Dan.

"You'll always be my little brother to me." Said Jazz, shutting the door behind her.

Dan sighed and landed back on the floor. _Now what? Have a shower and go to bed? There's no point trying to destroy anything until I get my body back. Otherwise it's just no fun._

Dan riffled through his old bedroom draws to find some pyjamas and a towel, and headed off to the bathroom to get showered and changed.

***Meanwhile***

Jazz sat in her room, nervous about having Dan only a room away, so she got out her Spector deflector and put it round her waist, climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep.

***Meanwhile***

Dan had had his first shower in 10 years and got changed into some blue plaid pyjamas, and laid himself down on his bed. _Right. I can do this. It is just sleeping. I haven't done it for 10 years but I did it for 14 years before that. It's easy, I just close my eyes and breathe and then I just…I just…slowly drift off to…to sleep…_

Dan quickly fell into a deep sleep before you could say 'going ghost'.

**Another chapter finished! **

**How do you think Dan's gunna get on with waking up for his first day of school in 10 years? XD**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ See you guys soon :3**

**The Bloodless xxx**


	7. Old parents and school mornings

**Back again with chapter 6! **  
**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and to those who favourited and/or followed me or my story :)**  
**I hope you enjoy reading it as I had fun writing it :)**  
**Warning: language and violence.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters. Sadly.**

**Chapter Six: Old parents and school mornings.**

The first thing Dan woke up to on Monday morning was the blaring of Danny's alarm telling him to get up for school, to which Dan reached over and crushed the alarm clock, turned over in the bed and dragged the covers over his head. There was a knock at the bedroom door to which Dan just groaned and the person on the other side of the door took that as a sign to come in. Maddie walked into Danny's bedroom and pulled back the curtains.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy-head, time for school, you don't want to be late." Maddie said in a sing-song voice, walking back towards the door, but getting no response from her son. "Danny, did you hear me?" Again no response. "Danny!"

"YES! I heard! I'm up! God woman!" Shouted Dan from underneath his covers.

"What did you just say young man?" Maddie asked sternly, glaring at his form under the bed sheets.

"You heard me." Dan snorted, rolling his eyes. I'm 24, I can talk to anyone however the hell I want. Or am I 25? Oh it doesn't matter.

"Danny!" reprimanded Maddie.

"Mom…" Tried Jazz carefully as she poked her head round the door, into her little brother's room. She got worried when she heard shouting and rushed down the hall.

"Jazz?" Maddie turned to her eldest child in shock.

"I think he's just tired. Give him till a bit later, and I'm sure he'll apologise for being so rude." Jazz said the last part pointedly to Dan.

"Oh fuck off Jazz." Dan said pulling the sheets off his head and sitting up to glare and the female counterparts of the Fenton family.

"DANNY!" Shouted Mrs Fenton.

"Urgh! Don't call me that! I hate that name!" Shouted Dan pulling on his hair falling back on the bed. Maddie looked confused, angry and slightly upset at how her son was acting.

Sure he wasn't as close as he used to be to her and she had accepted that he was growing up and would drift away slightly, but lately he was getting worse than ever, not following house rules, not doing well in school, breaking curfew, disappearing off places with no explanation and when he does come back it's with a flimsy excuse. But this morning how he was acting was just more out of character than normal and it worried her.

"Let me talk to him mom. He's going through a faze, it's a teenager thing." Excused Jazz.

"If you're sure…" Maddie was reluctant, but she left the room anyway. 'Maybe Jazz can talk some sense into him' she thought.

Jazz walked into the room, waited for her mom to get downstairs and then shut the door.

"I know you haven't had to live with anyone, let alone your old family, for over 10 years but could you stop being such a prick for the time being?" Asked Jazz, hands on her hips glaring at Dan on the bed.

"Oh give it a rest will you, no matter what time period or alternative universe I go to you are still an annoying know-it-all of a sister." Dan said as he rolled his eyes as he floated above his bed and sat in mid-air like he had done the night before.

"Well you at least have to stop flipping out every time mom or anyone else calls you Danny." Jazz sighed.

"Then get everyone to call me Dan instead, because that is my name, Dan. Not Danny or Daniel or anything else that pathetic dweeb goes by. My name is Dan." Ranted Dan angrily.

"Might I remind you that that pathetic dweeb managed to defeat you," Jazz said using her fingers as quotation marks when saying 'pathetic dweeb'.

"No you may not remind me of that. And besides, he just got lucky." Growled Dan, his eyes flashing green.

"Well then how do you suggest I explain to everyone that you want to be called Dan now?" sighed Jazz.

"Tell them I'm going through a faze, that's what you told mother dearest." replied Dan sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. But you better get ready for school. Sam and Tucker will be here in about 10 minutes." Said Jazz, leaving the room.

"Whatever." Mumbled Dan as she left the room, landing on the floor and walking over to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day.  
Jazz walked into her room to grab her bag ready for school. She had taken off her Spector deflector when she woke up and slipped it into her school bag for a precaution. Once she grabbed her bag she walked off downstairs and into the kitchen and sat at the counter where her mom was eating some Fenton toast. Maddie looked up at her daughter as she sat down.

"He is going through a faze. But it will pass soon. But for now he would like to be called Dan." Shrugged Jazz.

"Why?" Maddie asked confused.

"It's just something that most teenage boys go through while their teenagers. It helps them find who they are on the road to adulthood." Jazz hoped that made up psychology lie would hold up against her mom.

"Okay, fair enough" sighed Maddie. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Jazz. "It's probably Sam and Tucker." Jazz opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jazz," replied Danny's best friends as they walked inside.

"Good morning Sam, morning Tucker." Said Maddie.

"Morning Mrs Fenton." Replied Sam and Tucker.

"Is um Danny ready for school?" Asked Sam.

"Oh it's Dan now." Said Maddie.

"Huh?" Asked Tucker as he looked over to Sam in a panic.

"Danny said that he now wants to be called Dan. Jazz says it's a teenage thing." Replied Maddie.

"Oh. Okay." Tucker responded in relief.

"I'll go see if he's ready." Said Jazz, moving towards the stairs.

"No need, I'm here, let's go before I change my mind." Said Dan, walking down the stairs. He was not in Danny's normal attire of white and red shirt with light blue jeans and red converses. But instead he was in a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans with rips in them and black converses. And he was in the middle of putting on a grey hoodie with short white sleeves and a white hood.

"Wow…" Jazz and Tucker said in shock and Sam just stared.

"Let's go." Said Dan grabbing his backpack off the hanger by the door.

"See you kids later," Called Maddie, hoping for a reply from her son as well, but was met with everything but that.

"Bye." All but Dan shouted back as they filtered out through the front door and onto the street, heading for school.

**Another chapter finished! **  
**How do you think Dan's gunna get on with his first day of school in 10 years? :S**  
**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ See you guys soon :3**  
**The Bloodless xxx**


	8. Old school, old bullies and old teachers

**Back again with chapter 7! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and to those who favourited and/or followed me or my story :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as I had fun writing it :)**

**Warning: language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters. Sadly.**

**Chapter Seven: Old school, old bullies and old teachers.**

As the three junior ghost hunters and newly turned back halfa left the house and started walking down the street towards school, Dan walked in front of Sam and turned around to face her but kept walking backwards.

"Like my new look?" Asked Dan, spreading his arms out wide, tilting his head to the side and smirking menacingly.

"Uh, it's um….it's different." Sam replied, unsure of what to say.

"Good, I don't want to be reminded of Danny goody two shoes every time I look in a mirror" Said Dan with a growl.

"That's going be kind of hard since you are in his body. I hope u realise that," Said Tucker, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes Tuck. I did realise that." Spat Dan, rolling his eyes.

"Just pointing it out." Was Tuckers reply to which Dan glared at him over Sam's shoulder as his eyes flashed green.

"If you changed your hair a bit maybe that would help." Suggested Sam to stop the inevitable fight between the boys, mainly to protect Tucker from being beaten up. She reached forwards, ignoring the way Dan flinched as she did so and ran her hands through his hair making it stick up slightly.

"There, that's better." Said Sam smiling at Dan. Dan stared blankly back at her, blushing slightly, then heard Jazz and Tucker chuckle behind Sam and turned around to try and hide the fact that he was blushing, even though he knew it was too late. _Stupid human emotions._

"When are we going to get into contact with Danny again?" Asked Jazz to start up a conversation.

"Well last night we carried on talking after you and Dan signed off and we decided we would call again today at lunch, but if we had any problems we can call him whenever. And the same for his end, if he has any trouble he'll contact us," replied Tucker.

"Okay, cool." Said Jazz just as they arrived at Casper High. "Right well I'm off to my class, you two going to be alright with him?"

"We'll be fine, if he gets out of hand, we have weapons and a Fenton thermos." Sam smiled.

"I'm right here you know…" Grumbled Dan, arms crossed glaring at the floor. Jazz walked up to Dan and put a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look her in the eyes.

"Please try to behave little brother." Pleaded Jazz. Dan said nothing, just looked away and glared at the floor. Jazz just sighed and kissed Dan's forehead before walking off to her class. Dan wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and grunted in disgust, while Sam and Tucker held their breath thinking Jazz would be shot by Dan on the spot. But Dan just started walking off so they returned to normal.

"Um, Dan where are you going?" Asked Sam, while Dan was walking away.

"To class," was Dan's obvious reply as he stopped walking towards one end of the school and turned to the other two.

"Class is this way…" Tucker said, pointing in the opposite way Dan was walking.

"I knew that." Dan mumbled as he turned around and walked back to his former best friends, crossing his arms, glaring at them. "Maybe you should lead the way."

"Good idea." Said Sam, while Dan just ignored everything and followed them into the halls of his old high school.

Once they entered the hallway, Sam dropped back to walk on Dan's left side and Tucker dropped back to his right, keeping Dan in the middle of them both. Not to keep Dan safe from their fellow school pupils but to keep them safe from Dan.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Sam made the boys stop by their lockers to get their books out for their first couple of classes.

"Um, what class do we have first?" Asked Dan as he opened his locker, then looked into his locker with confusion wondering how/why he remembered his old locker combination.

"English, with Mr Lancer." Replied Sam.

"Great. Another person that should be dead." Grumbled Dan, snapping out of his confusion, grabbing his English book and slamming his locker shut. A few students looked at Dan funny.

"Don't draw attention to yourself," warned Sam, looking around.

"Stop worrying so much, if I'm gunna draw any attention to myself I'll do it in a spectacular way," smirked Dan eyes glinting with mischief.

"What like ripping someone's head off?" Tucker asked sarcastically chucking slightly, while Dan just smirked at him. "Eww dude that's nasty,"

"Only if you get the blood on your clothes, its a bitch to get out," laughed Dan.

"Knock it off," growled Sam, punching Dan in the arm.

"Touch me again and it'll be your head I rip off," Dan's eyes lit up green, raising his fist at Sam, grabbing her shoulder with his other hand, dropping his English text book on the floor. Sam just stood there staring him in the eyes, true she was terrified but she wasn't gunna show him that. Tucker was petrified of what was happening.

"Awww the love birds are having a lovers spat." Laughed a Latino voice that belonged to the most popular girl in school, Paulina. Her satellite Star laughed along with her as they both stood down the hall from the three ghost hunting friends. Dan pushed Sam not so lightly to the side and into the lockers and growled in the two girls direction.

"And he's starting to dress like her too," Laughed Star, commenting on 'Danny's' new attire.

Dan snapped, he started stalking towards the two girls, Sam and Tucker shouting at him to calm down, but their words fell on deaf ears. But just before Dan got to the girls be was thrown back into the lockers and held there by Dash. The hallway went silent.

"Take your hands off me," growled Dan.

"Or what, Fentoenail?" Taunted Dash.

"Or I'll fucking break them," Dan shouted, grabbing one of Dash's wrists squeezing it hard and twisting it almost to its breaking point. Dash faltered, hunching over slightly trying to get his wrist out of Dan's grip.

"Dan..." came Sam's warning voice. Dan glared at her, she glared back holding a ghost shocker at her side, the end fizzing with green electricity. He glanced at the shocker, then let go of Dash's wrist and started to walk away from the situation, balling up his fists.

Sam and Tucker sighed in relief, Sam picking up Dan's fallen text books and walking after him. The people in the hallway starting to quietly chatter again, pointing at the two boys that had just been fighting.

Dash feeling humiliated and angry ran up behind Dan, shouting, ready to punch him into next week. However Dan turned around at the last second, punched Dash in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of the neck. Watching with a blank, bored expression as Dash fell to the floor holding his gut, Dan then sneered at the back of Dash's head and then continued to stomp to class along side a shocked and worried Tucker and Sam.

They walked past the popular girls and into their classroom. Tucker ran to his seat to get away from the fuming Dan, while Sam stood a couple of feet behind him, staring at his balled up fists noticing that they were starting to crackle with blue energy, lucky no-one was is the room at the moment having another 10 minutes until class started. She shut the door behind them and moved her hand to take her ghost shocker off her hip, but just as she was about to get it she noticed Dan muttering something. And walked to stand in front of him instead.

"What are you muttering about?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No matter what universe I'm in they are still all arseholes and I still want to kill them all.." Growled out Dan, eyes glowing bright blue, the room getting colder by the second. Tucker started to shiver.

"D-dude, knock it off with the c-cold." Said Tucker watching his breath in front of him. Sam started to rub her arms to try and warm herself up. Dan blinked noticing the frost that had started to cover the inside of the classroom windows and the ice starting to form around his fists.

"...What's happening?..." Dan asked looking at his hands, stretching his hands out looking at the ice that had formed.

"You're using your cytogenesis powers, that's what's going on, so knock it off before you get caught or we freeze," said the annoyed Tucker.

"Ice powers?... But I don't have ice powers..." said Dan confused. _I have a warm core, not a cold one..._

"You may not have but Danny does, so control it." Ground out Sam.

"Right... How do I do that?..." asked Dan slowly.

"You don't know how to control it?!" blanched Tucker, spreading his arms wide in disbelief.

"NO. I DON'T. THESE AREN'T MY POWERS AND THIS ISN'T MY BODY." Raged Dan.

"Well calm down for starters that would probably help." Sam said calmly.

"I AM CALM" shouted Dan.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. Dan then drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. The room started to unfreeze as Dan calmed himself down.

"Better?..." Dan asked rhetorically.

"Much," Tucker rolled his eyes while Dan growled at him. The first bell rang to symbalize 5 minutes until first class and people started to enter the room. Sam then dragged Dan to their seats.

"Now sit there and at least try not to blow Danny's secret," said Sam sitting at the desk next to him. Dan just rolled his eyes and head butted the desk.

I would rather be trapped in the thermos than this fucking class," moaned Dan.

"Language Mr Fenton." Warned Mr Lancer as he entered the room.

"Bite me dead man," growled Dan into the desk.

"What?" snapped the middle aged teacher.

"Sorry Sir, Dan's not feeling himself today," apologised Tucker.

"Well that's an understatement." Dan whispered. Tucker kicked the underside of Dan's chair, Dan sat up and turned around to glare at him menacingly.

"Dan? I thought Mr Fenton preferred to be called Danny." Pondered Mr Lancer.

"Well its Dan from here on out old man." Growled Dan glaring at him.

"Old man?!" exclaimed the English teacher.

Most of the class had arrived now although there were still a few stragglers. But all had focused on the exchange between Mr Lancer and the 3 best friends.

"Please calm down Dan." Said Sam putting her hands on top of his. Dan stopped glaring at the English teacher and stared blankly at their hands.

"Awwww looks like the love birds made up," taunted Paulina as she entered the room with the rest of the popular crew, all of them laughing along with her except Dash who was just glaring at Dan who just shoved his hands under the desk, glaring out the window.

"Alright class settle down and take your seats," said Mr Lancer as the bell signalled the start of first class.

Valerie sat at the front of the class watching the scene unfold, keeping a close eye on 'Danny' noting that he really wasn't acting like himself. She made a note to herself to keep a closer eye on him to make sure he was alright.

**Another chapter finished! **

**I hope it was worth the wait ^.^**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ See you guys soon :3**

**The Bloodless xxx**


	9. Bad luck Tuck

**Back again with chapter 8!**

**I know it took me a long time to update last time but I will try to be better, promise :) But thank you to my reviewers, and to the new folks that have followed and favorited this story! You make me jump up and down with joy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom :(**

**Warning: Violence and language.**

**And anything in Italics will be Dan thinking to himself.**

**Chapter Eight: Bad luck Tuck.**

About an hour into the double period English lesson and practically everyone was bored out of their minds. Dash and his gang of Football players were flicking paper balls at each other, Paulina and Star where passing notes and giggling quietly, some of the class had actually fallen asleep on top of their text books, Tucker and Sam were trying to pay attention to the lesson but they both kept glancing at Dan to make sure he wasn't just gunna suddenly decide to destroy the school, they were concerned as Dan was completely silent they didn't know if it was a blessing or the calm before the storm. However all he was doing was looking at the board at the front of the class and then back at his note book making doodles of explosions and crude drawings of ghosts, meaning the nerds of the class were the only ones paying their full attention to the lesson.

_I cannot believe I have to sit here and listen to this shit. I mean I may not have finished high school but Plasmius went to collage and he and I are the same person technically, so that knowledge is in here somewhere, I don't need to be here, its soooooo boring. I never remember school being this quiet when I had my ghost powers, there was always someone up to something. Not that I care if a ghost is terrorising someone but at least then people would be running around screaming in panic, and that's always fun to watch. _

Dan put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and yawing.

_Maybe something interesting will happen today._

***Time skip to lunch***

The three 'friends' walked into the cafeteria and Dan and Tucker picked up a tray to go get their lunch. Sam already had her lunch in a bag since the school didn't provide any food she agreed with.

Dan walked ahead of Tucker in the queue looking at all the food he had to choose from and scrunching his nose up at all of it, in the end he chose mash potatoes and gravy with a orange juice and a pudding cup. Tucker had a meat feast sub with a can of pop and a pudding cup. They all sat down at their regular table in the cafeteria Dan on one side of the table and Tucker and Sam on the other.

Sam started to eat her sandwich and Tucker went straight into the kill with his sub, where as Dan just sat and mixed his potatoes and gravy together, swirling into different patterns. San and Tucker both looked at each other noticing Dan wasn't eating.

"Eat up dude, you need something in that body of yours," said Tucker.

"But eating is so human...I haven't been human for the past 10 years, eating just seems...wrong..." complained Dan staring at his tray, thinking back to last nights dinner he had with his old family, he didn't eat much then and he didn't feel too good afterwards.

"We should be getting a call from Danny any time soon," said Tucker pulling out his PDA from one of his many pockets, placing it on the table. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know nothing too major has occurred in his absence."

"Bad luck Tuck," Mumbled Dan. "You know something is gunna go horribly wrong now you've said that," finished Dan just before the PDA went off.

Sam and Tucker eagerly answered the PDA to see Dan's old face on the screen but instead of it looking menacing his face looked worried.

"Is everything okay? Has he killed anyone yet? Please tell me everything's fine." rushed Danny.

Dan peered at the screen his eye twitching. "Don't make that expression, it doesn't look right on my face."

"Why hello Sunshine aren't you just the one I wanted to talk to," moaned Danny. "You haven't killed anyone, right?"

"No, not yet," replied Dan.

"Good. Wait what do you mean yet?!" yelled Danny, Dan just smirked and then went back to stirring his mash.

"Dude, hush up or someone's gunna overhear our convo," Tucker said harshly shutting Danny up.

"How are you getting on Danny?" Asked Sam.

"I haven't managed to find out where Desiree is yet, but I feel fantastic. I'm not tired, nor hungry and I can feel all the energy around me, that's the only upside to this whole thing, being in this body and feeling the immense power I have," answered Danny grinning.

"Be careful with your new powers, I think you and Dan have slightly different ones. The only incident we've had is Dan freezing the classroom this morning and before you freak out, no one was there," warned Sam. Danny looked surprised but accepted it.

"Okay, as long as everything's all good there I'll get back to looking for our wishing ghost. Keep safe you two. And Dan," Dan glared at the PDA. "I know its hard for you but try not to be a complete arsehole" said Danny condescendingly.

"And here I thought you were going to say something intelligent," taunted Dan before hanging up on him. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Keep safe? Seriously? What could possibly go wrong?" asked Tucker and not two seconds later Dan's ghost sense went off, he coughed on the cold mist, not being use to it. And screams of terror could be heard from outside.

"Well done Tucker," moaned Sam as Tucker face-palmed and Dan's face lit up with glee at the screams.

"Lets go and enjoy the show," said Dan in delight, getting up from his seat and walking out the cafeteria and into the courtyard.

As the three got outside they could see a big black and purple dragon circling the school, catching trees on fire and burning the outside of some of the school buildings.

"Aragon? I thought Dora had her stupid brother locked up?" glared Sam.

Dan went and sat leaning against a tree in the yard, with his arms behind his head watching the show.

"Who's Aragon?" asked Dan.

"He's the crazy Prince that kidnapped and tried to marry Sam," explained Tucker like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?..." Dan looked surprised and confused.

"It was at the school beauty contest we had a school this year, me and Danny where the judges... Okay Danny was the judge. I was co-judge. And Danny decided the winner of the contest was Sam." Explained Tucker.

"Of course he did," Muttered Dan.

"We all thought the winner just got a crown, but no, they got a wedding instead. Apparently it was a ploy by Prince Aragon to get a wife," Said Tucker.

"School beauty contest?... We didn't have that in my universe..." pondered Dan.

"Yeah, it was like a couple of weeks after the - never mind," Tucker then shut up.

"Couple weeks after what?..." asked Dan. Tucker didn't answer and Dan started getting agitated and growled at him.

"The C.A.T exams." Said Sam, watching Dan carefully. Dan stopped growling and showed no emotion, he just nodded and went back to laying against the tree.

"I WANT MY PRINCESS!" Yelled the dragon.

"Sam you should probably hide," suggested Tucker.

"THERE YOU ARE!" roared Aragon.

"Too late..." sighed Tucker, cursing himself for being such bad luck.

"You're coming with me girl," Said Aragon as he landed a few feet from the group.

"The hell I am!" Sam shouted back as she jumped back avoiding the dragons talons that reached for her.

"You will come with me whether you want to or not," he shouted, stamping his giant lizard foot on the ground like a spoilt child not getting what they want.

"The lady said no. So leave her alone." Dan growled, standing up and positioning himself in front of Sam, folding his arms in front of his chest, glaring up at the dragon.

_Why am I protecting her? She's not MY Sam. I don't care about her... but I guess if I let him take Sam, Danny would destroy me with my own powers, while I'm stuck in his body. And that is not a fitting end for me..._

"Oh and who is going to make me, you? You're nothing but a scrawny, weak minded little human boy. I WILL take her and leave your body in ashes," glared the Prince, sucking in air ready to breathe out fire over Dan.

"Lets just get something straight before I pummel him. I'm not fighting him because it's 'just' or because it's the right thing to do, it's because he insulted me." Growled Dan at Sam and Tucker.

"Mhmm, of course" replied Sam sarcastically.

"...oh piss off," glared Dan as he transformed into Danny Phantom. Tucker looked around and sighed in relief that no-one saw Dan transform, that was the last thing they needed.

Dan flew straight up and punched the dragon in the jaw before he could let loose his fire breath and sent him flying into the side of a building. Dan smirked as the Prince shook his head clear, righting himself again.

"Show off!" Sam shouted. Dan turned to her floating in the air and showed off his biceps in a childish manner, while she rolled her eyes.

"Watch out!" Shouted Tucker just before Dan was struck with Aragon's tail which sent him straight into the tree he was sat under not 5 minutes before. He hit the tree hard and fell to the floor.

"That's it!" Shouted Dan in a rage his eyes glowing green furiously. He shot off towards Aragon with a torrent of punches, kicks and ecto-blasts. After about 10 minutes of constant dodging and attacking, Dan floated down, anger still written all over his face as he prepared to end the fight.

"This has gone on for long enough," growled Aragon.

"My thoughts exactly," muttered Dan.

As Dan and the dragon stood opposite each other they both drew in a deep breath before Aragon let loose his fire breath and Dan produced a ghostly wail. Both powers crashing together in the middle before the wail took over in power and pushed Aragon back into the building as he turned back into his humanoid ghost form. Dan kept up the wail for as long as he possibly could before he lost all power and the ghostly wail stopped and he returned to Danny's human form, falling to his knees panting heavily.

"S-stupid half human body..." panted Dan.

After a minute or two Dan managed to get enough energy to stand upright and walk over to Aragon, Sam followed with the Fenton thermos. Dan backed away a few steps from her, staring at the fake soup canister with a look of exhaustion.

"It's not for you. It's for him," said Sam pointing the canister at Aragon, but just before she managed to get thee cap off and suck him in, Aragon's eyes snapped open and his hand transformed into its dragon counter part and went to strike Sam, she tried to jump backwards to avoid the hit however she didn't think she'd jumped far enough back when she felt something hit her shoulder. Tucker grabbed the thermos that had flew away from Sam when she jumped and sucked up the dragon Prince as he screamed 'I will get you for this', like all the villains they capture do.

Sam sat up on the floor and looked at her shoulder, expecting to see claw marks on her arm, however there was nothing there. She looked up at Tucker as he helped her up to see him staring at Dan.

Dan pushed the palm of his hand upon his chest trying to hold in the pain and stop too much blood coming from the 3 giant scratches he had just received across his chest from pushing Sam away from the attack. He put his free hand against the wall to steady himself so he didn't topple over.

"Dan?..." asked Sam warily.

Dan took in a deep breath and pushed off the wall and turned around to face his two former friends with both hands by his sides. His black top had 3 giant rips across his chest and you could see the scratches underneath.

"I think a may need a new top..." said Dan.

**Uh oh. Dan's hurt. Got to get him fixed up :)**

**Until next time and don't forget to R&amp;R**

**The Bloodless xxx**


End file.
